mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 4 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 4 (Where is Bert?) Date: Monday, December 2, 1992 Sponsors: A, L, 9 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Jon Arbuckle tricks Garfield into a pathetic attempt to go jogging. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves to play hide and seek! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Sheldon, Jon Arbuckle, that purple dinosaur they call Barney, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Cab Calloway!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Foghorn Leghorn" starring Henery Hawk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and Grover demonstrate "short" and "long" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Fraidy Cat" Garfield watches a horror movie during a thunderstorm while Jon goes out shopping. The electricity goes out and Garfield thinks Jon was captured by a monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his Rubber Duckie don't want to play with Bert, who sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me". But after the song, it was revealed that Ernie and Rubber Duckie were playing hide and seek with Bert, much to his delight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Roy Rooster, Orson, and Booker play a game of tag. |- | style="text-align" center"| | style="text-align" center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align" center"|The Anything Muppets sing "Mahna Mahna" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Red, and Boober Fraggle sing "Without a Hat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Animation | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: A Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice and S Street Band perform "Born To Add." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Shell Shocked Sheldon" Orson and Booker think that it's time for Sheldon to come out of his shell, so Orson sits on him one night. However, a fox comes and kidnaps Sheldon when Orson gets himself a snack. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Me, Claudius" Bruce, Harvey, Maurice, and the monster who would become Elmo fight over which one is Claudius. Slimey also makes a cameo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: L - Lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap, and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Hi De Ho Man." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield learns how to use Jon's credit card |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Naughty Number Nine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater Sherlock Hemlock is on the search for Lady Agatha's missing cat, knowing that it is under something that rhymes with "at", while Watson discovers the cat is under a mat, which leads into a big cat-and-dog fight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Nothing to Sneeze At" Jon asks Liz, the vet, out on a date while Garfield has an allergy and is sneezing frequently. Liz thinks Jon is not caring much about him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Garfield announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field